


Shotgun

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Drugs, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know how to tag things i'm so sorry!, M/M, Misunderstanding, Party, Peer Pressure, Teenagers, Truten, Underage Drinking, Weed, and be cool, big gay stoner energy, goten is a dumb but precious angel baby, kissing your best friend on accident, sorry y'all, wanting to fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Trunks and Goten are at a party and almost out of weed, so Trunks makes a suggestion to make it go further.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleuraison7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleuraison7/gifts).



> Just a dumb stoner idea I had , for Fleur cause she needs more Truten in her life

Goten chuckled to himself at a joke someone made, he didn’t even know who. The party he was at was going well and he was starting to feel slightly crossfaded. It was pleasant. He was smiling till he saw Trunks’ face drop. Full of concern he moved to his friends side in a flash.

“What’s the matter Trunks?”

“Aww Ten, we’re almost out of weed.” Trunks pouted, causing Goten to laugh.

”Is that all?”

Trunks punched his shoulder playfully.

”Is that all?” he repeated, mocking offense.

They both laughed. 

”Hey do you want to shotgun this last hit with me?”

Goten was stunned. What a bold thing for Trunks to ask! He looked around, no one was really paying attention to them. Thrown off by the casual way his best friend asked he decided, why not. 

Fuck it. He shrugged. 

”Sure, do you wanna take the hit?”

Trunks nodded. Goten fought back a blush. He was still pretty new to smoking and parting but this still seemed very wild. But he wanted to be cool like Trunks.

Trunks took the pipe to his mouth, inhaled, and leaned over so he was right in Goten’s face. Goten leaned over, closed his eyes and placed his lips gently on Trunks’.

Trunks coughed into his mouth, this started Goten and he too coughed on the little bit of smoke that made it into his mouth. Trunks looked over at him eyes wide, and blushing furiously.

”Goten, what the hell?” Trunks managed to gasp in between coughs.

”What?” Goten asked, embarrassed but unsure what he did wrong. He was a little distracted by how nice and soft his friends lips were. He resisted the urge to touch his lips. 

”Why did you kiss me?” Trunks cried out.

”Because you asked me to?” Goten whined back, just as confused as Trunks.

”No I didn't! I asked if you wanted to shotgun with me!” Trunks yelled.

”And I did!” Goten yelled back frustrated and embarrassed. People were starting to stare at them.

Trunks blinked at him, and Goten stared blankly back.

”Ten, did you think you had to kiss to shotgun?” Trunks asked him dryly.

Goten froze.

”Yes?” He answered back weakly. 

His last girlfriend had taught him how, and thats always how they had done it. He realized a little too late that maybe the actual act of shotgunning might not involve locking lips.

Awkward.

Both boys looked away at the ground in embarrassment.

”So when I asked you thought...”

”I was just trying to be cool like you.” Goten mumbled as he tucked his chin into his chest.

”Huh.” He heard Trunks say.

The hit was really kicking in now, along with the buzz from the alcohol they had been drinking earlier and it was making Goten feel warm and fuzzy, but as embellishing his embarrassment. He was about two seconds from bolting when Trunks said something that derailed all of his thoughts.

”Will you kiss me again?”

Oh yeah, Trunks was feeling the weed too.

”What bro?”

”C’mon, it was nice. We already did it on accident, it's okay to do it in purpose now too.”

Goten wasn't sure about that logic, but he wasn't going to argue. He looked up to see Trunks blsuhing, but otherwise looking, sincere. Trunks stepped Goten could feel his body heat against him. They moved slowly, hesitantly, until their lips brushed lightly against each other. They pulled back quickly and stared at each other. 

Then, simultaneously they moved together again. This kiss lingering but still innocent. Goten felt a warm rushing feeling through his whole body, like his soul was tingling. He wrapped his arms around Trunks’ neck and he felt a hand run through his hair. It was like no other kiss he had ever had, and it felt better than any high he ever had. 

They finally pulled apart and he leaned his head against Trunks’ chest. After a minute they separated and wordlessly held hands as they hung out through the rest of the party until it was time to go home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071162) by [Baby-Buu-Pods (Baby_Buu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby-Buu-Pods)




End file.
